Hunter x Hunter Dare Show!
by Dusk Maiden
Summary: Welcome to the Hunter x Hunter Dare Show! Warning: Yaoi, Swearing, Crossdressing, etc.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer- Dusk Maiden does not own Hunter x Hunter!_

Dusk- Hi everyone! Welcome to my new fanfic Hunter x Hunter Dare Show! I'm your host and author, Dusk Maiden! But you can call me, Dusk! Now lets meet our guest!

Gon- Hi I'm Gon Freecss!

Killua- Hi!

Kurapika- Why are we here?

Leorio- Hello ladies!

Chrollo- *staring at Kurapika* Is the chain user male or female?

Kurapika- *glares at Chrollo* I'm a guy!

Illumi- ...

Hisoka- *grins creepily* Ooh! Gon and Killua are here too!

Gon and Killua- *shivers*

Biscuit- Hi everyone!

Dusk- That's all of our guest for now! More will probably be added in future chapters.

Kurapika- Why are we here?

Dusk-You here cause I forced you here! Anyway this is a show where the reviewers get to ask you questions or dare you to do what ever the fuck they went! Hehe!

Biscuit- Sounds like fun!

Leorio- So the reviewers can dare us to do anything?... *lightbulb goes on* I DARE KURAPIKA TO STRIP NAKED!

Kurapika- HELL NO! *punches Leorio in the face*

Dusk- You don't count as a reviewer, Leorio!

Killua- Old man pervert!

Leorio- Dammit!

Dusk- Let's start this with a few dares from me! Hehe!

Leorio- DARE KURAPIKA TO STRIP!

Dusk and Kurapika- NO! *both punches Leorio in the face*

Leorio- Why must you hit my handsome face?

Dusk- Anyway... Killua! *starts whispering in Killua's ear*

Killua- *starts blushing* I'm not doing that!

Dusk- I'll get you all the chocolate balls you want!

Killua-*still blushing* Fine! *goes neko and tackles Gon*

Gon- Killua! What are you doing?! KILLUA! STOP!

Leorio- Why is Killua humping Gon?

Killua- *humping Gon* Meow meow meow meow!

Dusk- I dared Killua to surprise kitty hump Gon!

Hisoka- I wanna hump Gon too!

Dusk, Killua, and Gon- NO!

Hisoka- *pouts*

Dusk- Hisoka, I dare you to steal a pair of Gon's and Killua's underwear!

Hisoka- YES! *runs off*

Killua- *stops humping Gon* What?!

Gon- I can't believe you did that for chocolate, Killua!

Killua- Sue me for being a...

Dusk- Chocolate whore!

Killua- No! A chocoholic!

Hisoka- I'm back! *holds up a pair of white boxers and a pair of hello kitty panties*

Leorio- Who own the hello kitty panties?

Gon- Not me!

Killua- *blushing*

Everyone- *looks at Killua*

Hisoka- Oh Killua! Didn't know you were such a kinky kitty! *starts sniffing the underwears*

Gon- *shivers* O.O

Killua- GIVE ME BACK MY UNDERWEAR! *attacks Hisoka but misses*

Dusk- Anyway... Illumi and Kurapika, I dare you two to crossdress! The outfits I chosen for you are in your rooms!

Leorio and Chrollo- YES!

Kurapika- No!

Illumi- *holds up his needles* Wanna die right here, right now?!

Dusk- Nope! But if you guys don't do the dare then you have to do a penalty!

Kurapika- What's the penalty?

Dusk- You and Illumi have to run around Yorknew City butt naked!

Leorio and Chrollo- YES!

Kurapika- I'll crossdress! Where's my room? *leaves*

Dusk- Down the hall, on the left!

Leorio and Chrollo- Dammit!

Dusk- Well Illumi, your room is on the far right!

Illumi- ... *leaves*

(15 minutes later)

Kurapika- *wearing a short red spaghetti strap dress with red high heel pumps*

Leorio and Chrollo- *whistling at Kurapika*

Kurapika- *blushing* STOP THAT!

Illumi- *wearing a black corset with a short black leather skirt and thigh high leather hooker boots*

Hisoka- You look so beautiful, Illumi! *his hands are sliding up Illumi's skirt*

Illumi- Want me to castrate you with these?! *holds up his needles*

Hisoka- I love it when you talk dirty to me!

Biscuit- *drooling over Hisoka and Illumi*

Killua- I th..ink im gon..na be sick! *runs to the bathroom*

Dusk- Poor Killua!

Gon- I'm gonna make sure Killua is ok! *goes after Killua*

Chrollo- Go out with me!

Leorio- No! Go out with me, Kurapika!

Kurapika- GO TO HELL!

Dusk- Well that's all the dares for today! Please leave your dares and questions in your review! You can dare them to do ANYTHING, yaoi included! But no killing other characters!

Biscuit- Yay yaoi!

Illumi- So I can't kill anyone?!

Dusk- Fuck no! Kurapika, do the ending!

Kurapika- Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer- Dusk Maiden_ _does not own Hunter x Hunter!_

Dusk- Hi everyone and welcome back to Hunter x Hunter Dare Show! Sorry for taking so long to update!

Killua- Ya you better be!

Dusk- Anyway today is a special day! IT'S GON'S BIRTHDAY!

Killua- Happy Birthday, Gon! *throws a pie in Gon's face*

Gon- Killua! *wipe the pie off his face*

Killua- Hehe! *kitty grin*

Leorio- Happy Birthday, kid!

Kurapika- Happy Birthday, Gon!

Gon- Thank guys!

Dusk- Why is there a huge present here?!

Gon- Must be for me!

*Hisoka comes out of the present wearing nothing but a bow on his private part.*

Hisoka- *sings and moans* Happy Birthday to Gooonnn!

Kurapika- *covers Gon's eyes*

Killua- PUT YOUR DAMN CLOTHES ON, YOU CREEPY PEDO CLOWN!

Gon- What's happening?!

Kurapika - You don't need to know, Gon.

Hisoka- Party poopers! *puts clothes back on*

Dusk- Anyway time for dares!

Killua- I'm scarred for life!

Dusk- This dare is from a guest!

Guest #1- I dare Gon to cross dress!

Hisoka- Ooooohhh!

Gon- Do I have too?

Dusk- Yes! Your outfit is in the guestroom on the right!

Gon- Ok. *leave*

(15 minutes later)

Gon- *comes back with his hair combed down and wearing a schoolgirl uniform* This is embarrassing!

Killua- *nose bleed and blushing*

Dusk- CUTE!

Hisoka- *nose bleed* Yummy!

Dusk- Next dares are from CupidKirby!

CupidKirby- I dare Hisoka to not act pedo!

Hisoka- Damn!

CupidKirby- Chrollo must dye his hair pink!

Chrollo- What?

Dusk-*drags Chrollo to the bathroom* Lets go dye your hair! Kurapika, takeover for me!

Kurapika- Ok.

CupidKirby- And Gon and Killua will have to live chained to each other for a whole week!

Killua- *blushing more* What?

Kurapika- *chains Killua and Gon together by their waist*

Gon- Killua, why is your face red? Do you have a fever?

Killua- No, I'm fine! It's just a little warm in here!

Dusk- Ok, we back! *comes back*

Chrollo- *has pink hair*

Kurapika- Hahahahahahahahahaha! *rolling on the floor laughing*

Killua- I think CupidKirby broke Kurapika!

Dusk- The next dare is from Kazuki!

Kazuki- Make Kurapika kiss Chrollo! ONEGAI!

Kurapika- WHAT?! *eyes turn red*

Chrollo- Yes!

Killua- RUN! *runs and drags Gon*

Gon- Killua, stop! You're making my skirt go up!

Killua- *stops running and starts blushing again*

Hisoka- Damn! *trying so hard not to act like a pedo*

Gon- Killua, your face is red again and your nose is bleeding! Are you sure you're not sick?!

Killua- I'm fine, Gon!

Hisoka- FUCK THIS DARE! *strips naked and starts running around Yorknew City*

Killua and Gon- AAAAAAHHHH!

Dusk- Calm down and do the dare, Kurapika!

Kurapika- No! I refuse!

Dusk- Do the dare or the penalty dare which is to run around Yorknew City buttnaked!

Kurapika- Fine! *kisses Chrollo*

Leorio- WHY HIM?! WHY NOT ME?!

Chrollo- Jealous?!

Leorio- HELL YES!

Kurapika- Do you have mouthwash, Dusk?

Dusk- Yes. It's in the bathroom!

Kurapika- Thank you! *goes to the bathroom*

(30 minutes later. Kurapika and Hisoka returns)

Dusk- The next dares are from another guest!

Guest #2- Please make Hisoka choose between Gon or Killua on who to kiss! Then make them both blush!

Hisoka- Mmmm... decision decision!

Gon and Killua- *gulp*

Hisoka- I choose... Killua! *grabs Killua*

Killua- NO! *starts clawing Hisoka*

Hisoka- *kisses Killua*

Killua- *blushes*... Need mouthwash now! *runs to barthroom*

Gon- KILLUA, I STILL ATTACH TO YOU! *being dragged by Killua*

Hisoka- *blushes* mmmm... he tasted like chocolate.

Guest #2- Make Kurapika and Leorio seem close!

Leorio- Hey babe! *wraps his arm around Kurapika*

Kurapika- *blushes*

*Killua and Gon return from the bathroom*

Gon- Why is Leorio rubbing Kurapika's butt?

Killua- Cause he's a pervert!

Guest #2- Make Illumi jealous of Hisoka because he has a brother complex for Killua!

Illumi- *holds his needle up at Hisoka* You kissed Kil, so now you die!

Hisoka- Illu, you supposed to be jealous! Not raging!

Killua- *acting cute and innocent* Aniki, not only did he kiss me but in Greed Island he checked out my butt!

Illumi- NOW YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!

Hisoka- SHIT! *runs*

Illumi- *chases after Hisoka*

Killua- Hehe! *kitty grin*

Dusk- KAWAII! You're such a great and cute little actor, Killua!

Leorio- That was a dirty trick, brat!

Killua- Atleast I got rid of Hisoka!

Dusk- Now we have to wait for Illumi to come back for the next dare!

(1 hour later. Illumi and Hisoka returns. Hisoka is covered in needles)

Dusk- Don't worry! Hisoka is not dead! *starts pulling out the needles*

Guest #2- So that leaves Chrollo, why not make him fall in love with Illumi?!

Kurapika- Thank god it's not me!

Dusk- o.o

Killua- O.O

Chrollo- *grabs Illumi and kisses him*

Killua- *covers Gon's eyes*

Gon- Hey, I can't see anything!

Killua- You don't need to see this, Gon!

Chrollo- I'm so in love you, Illumi! Please go out with me!

Illumi- no.

Hisoka- Hey, Illu is mine! *grabs Illumi away from Chrollo and kisses him*

Illumi- o.o

Chrollo- Kuroneko is mine! *grabs Illumi and trys to pull him away from Hisoka*

Hisoka- No he's mine! *holds onto Illumi*

Gon- Kuroneko?

Killua- It means black cat!

Leorio- This is totally weird!

Kurapika- I'm surprise Illumi hasn't killed them yet!

Dusk- Well that's enough dares for today! Please leave your dares and questions in the reviews!

Gon- Please read and review!

Killua- *blushing* Happy Birthday, Gon! *gives Gon a kiss on the cheek*

Gon- *blushes*

Dusk- KAWAII!


End file.
